Over the last several decades the distribution of content, such as multimedia content, images, video, music and other such content, has increased tremendously. There are a number of different formats for distributing content as well as a number of different mediums upon which content can be stored. Over the last few decades digital recordings of content has become the preferred mode of storing content according to some applications.
Access to and distribution of content has additionally become relatively easy and quick. As such, users are capable of accessing large amounts of digital data from locally stored content or remotely stored content.